


Disheveled Discipline

by shadowshrike



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Filthy, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowshrike/pseuds/shadowshrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander so impressed by Kaze's combat prowess that words alone aren't enough to express his admiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disheveled Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Midoriko420's tags on Tumblr following my positing of [this image](http://shadowshrike.tumblr.com/post/145561628091/when-sparring-gets-a-little-too-heated-the-gloves). What can I say, I needed an excuse to write something utterly filthy without worrying about characterization or plot for once.

Xander staggers under Kaze’s onslaught, the sheer aggression something he’s never seen from the other before. Kaze’s strength might have paled in comparison to the prince’s, but the ninja’s skill catches the chinks in Xander’s armor, each strike wedging between or under individual plates until Xander’s strategic retreat and too-slow parries falter under the rapid attacks. He collapses to the ground with Kaze straddling his chest, and a blade presses to his throat.

“I yield!” Xander calls out. 

The prince’s body heaves with the effort to breathe as bruises form on his ribs and Kaze’s weight crushes his lungs. Even so, all he can focus on is how beautifully the ninja had performed - fierce, precise, fearless.  _ Perfect _ .

Kaze, breathing just as heavily, slowly rises to his feet. He tries to wipe the perspiration dripping from his brow with his sleeve, but it is a futile effort with how sweat and dust from the arena coats them both. The sleeve has already been soaked through, torn in a few places from Siegfried’s shockwave and clinging to Kaze’s arms like a second skin.

“You were amazing,” Xander pants, rolling up to his knees and then gradually pushing himself upright. “I’ve never seen you fight like that before.”

A slight smile, just shy of a smirk to avoid insulting the prince, touches Kaze’s face. “It seems we still have more to learn from one another.”

“Yes, I do believe you’re right,” Xander breathes and begins closing the distance between them. “And you deserve to be rewarded for besting Nohr’s crown prince. Few can claim that victory.” 

As Xander enters the ninja’s (admittedly wide) personal bubble, Kaze backs away slowly, trying to make sense of the prince’s intense stare. Xander continues to advance, undaunted. He only stops when Kaze’s back hits the arena wall and his feverish pants mingle with Xander’s own.

“Tell me, Kaze...What else can I learn from an incomparable man like yourself?”

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Xander lunges forward and seizes Kaze’s mouth in a passionate kiss. He pours his admiration for the other’s precision, his grace, his  _ lethality _ into the gesture, determined to express the feelings that overflow within him as directly as possible.

Kaze’s surprise at Xander’s advances is short-lived. With the thrill of battle still surging through them both and the obscene sound of Xander’s impressed moans ringing in his ears, Kaze swiftly meets Xander’s insistent tongue with his own. The ninja deepens their kiss into something as shamelessly filthy as their sweltering bodies, which press and rub against one another with animalistic urgency. They grope wildly through the lusty haze that suddenly consumes them, hands clawing at each other’s armor to find purchase that would wrench it free from the enticing muscle beneath.

“Damn...Hoshidan…” Xander growls between heady kisses and shallow breaths, trying futilely to pick apart the ties on Kaze’s armor. His sentiment is echoed by the ninja, who fumbles with the straps of his Nohrian armor.

“Switch?” the ninja suggests breathlessly.

Xander agrees without a word, ripping off constricting black armor in all the essential places and watching as Kaze does the same with his much lighter fare. Once wearing only soft fabrics, the pair slams back together again, just as frenzied as before. The heat radiating from their joined bodies wards off the chill from the arena’s breeze brushing against drenched clothing. Experimentally, Xander bends his knees and rocks his hips against Kaze’s - they both groan and the prince is rewarded with a hand fisting into his shirt.

That is all the encouragement he needs to shove the ninja’s pants and smallclothes out of the way as well as his own. Sweat-slicked as they are, their freed erections slip against each other with delicious ease. Xander feels Kaze’s breath hitch at the new sensation and shifts his angle so warmth and wetness engulfs the other’s dick with each glide of their disheveled bodies. He relishes how Kaze quivers beneath him, gasping in frantic gulps of air, his composure crushed beneath the force of their combined fervor.

Kaze's hand snakes down between their undulating hips to tug at Xander's cock, but the prince wants none of that. He snatches the ninja's wrists in a powerful grip and pins them on the wall above his head. The intoxicating sensation of being utterly at Xander's mercy, both men still gasping and grunting and grinding against one another like dogs in heat, pushes Kaze over the edge more quickly than he anticipated.

"Ah...! Lord Xander!" The words are torn from Kaze's throat as he throws his head back in delirious rapture, as sweet and sticky as molten honey.

"Gods, I could listen to my name screamed from your lips all day," Xander growls in response.

He ruts harder through the throes of Kaze's orgasm, devouring the way the ninja's faces flushes and contorts, his eyes squeezing shut and teeth sinking into abused lips to keep from howling in ecstasy.  Sliding through the perspiration and cum in desperate, fast strokes, Xander chases his own release. He revels in the clench of powerful muscles, rippling to remain standing, and the powerful musk of their strenuous workout and rabid coupling. It an indulgence more luscious than the most succulent steak, and he intends to gorge himself.

"Lord Xander, please," Kaze half-whines as he tries to find his bearings again while a fog of pleasure still clouds his mind. The raw whimper of his name is what finally does Xander in.

"K-Kaze," the crown prince hisses as he cums, coating their bellies in another layer of white, his voice catching on the hard consonant in the other's name. Xander kisses Kaze through the pulses that wrack his body and presses their dirty hips and abs as flush as he can. He craves a closeness that is impossible when pawing at each other in the arena like this, unprepared for such activities.

It is Kaze who recovers first, though he still shakes with exertion and perhaps something else. "I...I should go wash up, milord. I'm absolutely filthy."

"We both should go bathe," Xander agrees easily. His princely countenance cracks into a tired, but unmistakably hungry smirk. "If only so I can have the pleasure of dirtying you again."

"If that is what you desire, milord," Kaze responds with respectfully downcast eyes, far too formal and composed given the semen dripping down his legs.

Xander snorts softly, "This is your reward, Kaze. What is it that  _ you _ desire?"

"I think I'd like that very much," Kaze admits softly. His voice then rolls into a gentle purr, the roguish quirk of his lips revealing his true feelings about what just happened, "Though you'd best grab a few things before we arrive. I think I'll require significantly more from you to be fully  _ satisfied _ that you properly appreciate my skills."


End file.
